


Say My Name

by Devils_Adovcate (migrationation_owl)



Series: Call me names [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, I guess???, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/Devils_Adovcate
Summary: Thomas just really wants to hear his name for god's sake!orThomas is pining and Alexander doesn't say first names





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 5 am my dudes  
> but i was literally thinking of this where person A says nicknames or such to avoid saying first names bc it reveals every affection they have and person B is d o n e
> 
> also anything italicized is french bc who has time for google translate

“My dearest John!”

Thomas tried not to look up from his desk and stare at his two co-workers, namely the one who yelled out the name in delight. Alexander Hamilton. An annoying prick honestly and Thomas’ rival in the office. All Thomas ever hears from Alexander was snark, so it takes him by surprise to hear such endearment coming out of him. 

Thomas glared at them, namely Alexander who was too busy chatting it up with Laurens. He noted that Alexander normally called people by their surname. To hear him do the opposite of that was, strange. 

Laurens must have caught Thomas watching and smirked at him before nudging Alexander and gesturing behind him. 

Alexander looked back confused for a second before his eyes laid on him. His eyes widen for a split second, there was a flash of emotion in them that Thomas wasn’t able to clearly see. Thomas was mentally preparing himself for snark from the other on the manners of staring. But surprisingly he didn’t get it.

Thomas blinked and looked at Alexander confused. “What’s wrong Hamilton? Speechless for once?” He teased. 

Immediately he was welcomed with the scowl he was so fond of. “In your dreams Jefferson. Come now John we have much to talk about!” The smaller man said before dragging his friend off in a hasty manner.

Thomas’ eyes lingered on the spot where Alexander once stood and went deep into thought. 

Huh.

* * *

“Jesus christ you look like death.” Thomas stated, leaning against the door frame to Alexander’s office. Alexander’s response was a tired glare and a hiss.

“Fuck off Jefferson, I didn’t ask for your input.”

“You do realize that it’s ten at night right?” Alexander tiredly blinked, looking at the clock on his wall. 

“Oh.”

“Oh is right you dumbass. Go home.”

“I don’t wanna. I got to get this report done.” Thomas rolled his eyes at the childlike behavior. How does his friends put up with him like this?

“Come on Hamilton, you don’t want Washington to find out that you stayed here again do you?” Thomas had a smug smile on his face when he knew he hit a good point when Alexander paled a bit. Pushing himself off the frame, he grabbed Alexander’s coat off the rack and tossed it at him. “Come on, I’ll even drive you home.”

It took a few seconds for Alexander to recover from the coat toss, but he eventually slipped it on with no complaints. “What makes you think I want a ride home from you?” He said, even though he was walking along with the other man to the parking lot.

Thomas hummed, making their way to his car and getting in it. “Just feeling a little generous to a fellow co-worker.” Alexander followed after him, taking the passenger seat without looking at him. “Besides, doesn’t look like your opposing too much.”

“Shut up and drive I’m too tired for this.”

The car ride was surprisingly silent. Though Thomas would say it was finally nice to have some peace and quiet from the other man, he couldn’t deny how, off it felt without Alexander running his mouth. Eventually they got to Alexander’s house and Thomas pulled his car up to the curb. He watched Alexander open the car door from the corner of his eye. Unexpected disappointment washed over the man to not hearing his voice at least once during this ride.

“Thanks.” It was quiet, soft. “For the ride. I’ll see you at work Jefferson.” Thomas whipped his head around so fast as if trying to catch the expression of the other man, but he just watches Alexander’s retreating figure.

* * *

“Gilbert _my friend you’re back_!” 

Thomas blinked and looked up, once more seeing Alexander throw himself into the arms of Lafayette who simply laughed and embraced the smaller man like he was back from war. Thomas sunk a bit lower in his chair as he watched the scene, was he jealous? He watched the two speak rapid french at each other, the clear affection towards each other, the way Alexander called his friend by his first name.

Well fuck.

“ _My little lion, hopefully you haven’t gotten into a lot of mischief while I was in France non_?”

“Excuse you!” Alexander pouted at the assumption, lightly hitting Lafayette on the arm. Lafayette affectionately ruffled the shorter man’s hair, laughing at the squawk coming from him before turning his attention away and- Oh. He’s looking at him.

“Thomas! _My dear friend_! Hopefully Alexander wasn’t bothering you that much while I was gone!” Alexander turned red from embarrassment and harshly tugged on the french man’s peacoat.

“I was not!” Alexander huffed, taking one glance at Thomas. “I just decided to not indulge any of my time with Jefferson.” Thomas scoffed, knowing those words were there to just annoy him. 

“Yet here you are in my mere presence. You know Alexander,” Thomas noted the slight shock that appeared on his face and Lafayette’s sly expression. It made him question what was going on, but he continued. “if you want to be around me you could have just ask.” Thomas smirked at the flush rising to Alexander’s face and how his face scrunched up ready to rebute. But then Lafayette leaned down and whispered something in the other man’s ear that made him stop and blank out. Thomas raised an eyebrow while Lafayette took this opportunity to take Alexander by his arm and giving him an non apologetic look. 

“We’re so sorry to bother you Thomas! Alexander hasn’t quite have his coffee yet so he’s a little grumpy baby right now. We’ll be on our way.” With that said, the french man dragged Alexander away from his office. In the distance Thomas could still hear their squabbling. 

What was that saying again? ‘I hate to see you go but I love to watch you walk away?’

* * *

“Here.” Thomas simply stated, placing the hot coffee on Alexander’s desk. Alexander looked up, examining the coffee and Thomas’ face. “Christ Alexander I didn’t poison the thing.”

“You think I trust your word on that?” Alexander asked, nonetheless reaching out to grab the coffee. He lifted the tab and brought it up to his nose. “Is this french vanilla?”

Thomas shrugged, he didn’t really thinking about flavors when he was getting the cups of coffee. “You seem like someone who enjoys their coffee sweet. Unless you’re those people who takes theirs pure black.”

Alexander snorts in amusement and smiles a little. Thomas liked that. He wondered if he could get him to laugh too. “For heaven’s sake no. I respect myself and my taste buds too much to go with pure black coffee. Don’t know why you choose french vanilla for me though.” 

“You seem like a vanilla kind of guy to me.” Thomas hummed, grinning when Alexander almost spit out the coffee and now glared at him with a red beet face. “Well I must be going now! See you in the meeting Alexander.” 

“Fuck you too Jefferson!” Thomas heard before leaving the office and made his way back to his. He thinks on Alexander’s amused snort, the way the corner of his lips lifted up into a tiny smile. It was a little progress, but it was something. A small vibration in his pocket brought him out of his thoughts, taking out his phone he saw a message from the man he was thinking about. 

Thomas sighed, preparing for a paragraph rant for the innuendo he had said previously before he unlocked his phone and read the message. 

**aham:** Thanks for the coffee. Prepare to get your ass kicked by me during the meeting :P

A smile broke out on Thomas’ face as he shook his head and typed back.

 **tjeff:** You sure you won’t make a fool out of yourself like last time?

 **aham:** FUCK YOU

They spent the next twenty minutes texting to each other in their respected office. Their texting was never serious, it was more of a bantar. There was a lightness with a lot of passive aggression. Thomas legit thought they were going to chat forever, he wouldn’t mind that, however they had to get to their meeting and face off like they were infamously known for. He stepped out of his office, sending one last text in his hand.

 **tjeff:** Well time to go shithead. Good luck and try not to scream too much this time :P

 **aham:** I’m done with you

 **aham:** But good luck to you too Jefferson

Seeing his last name being written out brought out a little frustration in Thomas. It was always Jefferson, nothing but Jefferson. Like Alexander doesn’t even know his first name! The frustration didn’t last long though, something about the message felt, softer, than most of Alexander’s texts. 

Thomas almost had a hard time focusing during that meeting.

* * *

“I see you’re doing well Alexander.”

“Oh sweet Eliza! I didn’t know you were coming to visit!” Alexander shot up from his desk and immediately walked over to the woman with pure adoration in his eyes. It was cute, Alexander was cute. Thomas had to look away to prevent himself from staring. 

“Well it was going to be a surprise.” She chirped and Alexander smiled. So this was Eliza that Alexander frequently talks about. Elizabeth and Alexander were once a married couple, however divorced after some complications and decided it was best for the both of them. Even so, that didn’t stop the pit of jealousy festering in Thomas’ gut when the two were acting so happy together. 

“Hey Alexander! Not going to introduce your friend here?” He called out, watching Alexander jump and fume at the burst. Eliza just chuckled in amusement. Before Alexander can already be up in his face, Eliza stepped forward with a friendly face.

“Hello. My name is Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jefferson.” She greeted politely. Eliza brought out her hand towards Thomas. 

“Schuyler huh? Likewise, but please call me Thomas. You make me sound older than I am.” They exchanged a gentle handshake. “How do you know my name anyways?” Because as rich and well known Thomas was, he highly doubts his name would reach over to his crush’s ex-wife naturally. Unless...

“Alexander talks about you a lot actually.” She smiles while the man behind her froze and stutters. Thomas’ eyes widen as he watches bright red face Alexander exchanged harsh whispers with Eliza. Eliza’s face shows no regrets. Alexander’s face shows many regrets. 

“Well,” Thomas spoke up, breaking the private conversation up. “I guess even Alexander trash talks me to his friends. Shame, and here I thought we were friends.” 

Alexander’s eyes widen for a bit and Eliza’s face turned into glee as she looked over at him. “Well maybe you thought wrong? Or is your head not alright Jefferson?” Thomas shot Alexander an unamused frown. “Well I would love to talk more my sweet Eliza, but I need to get back to work. Tell Angelica and Peggy I said hi!” He quickly added, placing a small kiss on the woman’s cheek before dashing off to his office. Eliza let out an amused breath of air while shaking her head. 

“Don’t think too much on Alex’s words. He doesn’t mean most of what he says.” Thomas raised an eyebrow at the advice. “He probably wanted to get away since you shocked him with that statement of yours.” That caught Thomas’ attention, he turned his head towards her with a confused expression.

“You mean the friend bit?”

“Alex cherishes people, especially his friends. It’s a pretty big deal for him actually since it reveals a much softer side of him that he’s afraid of.” 

Before Thomas can ask more questions, Eliza unfortunately had to go leaving him alone to drown in his own curiosity.

He hopelessly stared at Alexander’s closed office during that time.

* * *

“What are you doing.” Thomas asked- no, he demanded as he watched Alexander stumble in with a suitcase and his laptop before placing himself down on Thomas’ couch. As much as he liked Alexander, he was frankly too stressed to be dealing with this.

“Working.”

“Yeah I can clearly see that, don’t you have your own office to work in?”

“I do but apparently there’s a broken pipe above so,” He gestured to the whole room. “Here I am.”

Thomas blinked and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why don’t you go to Laurens’ or Lafayettes?”

“Gilbert and John are at a meeting right now and I didn’t want to show up unannounced at their office.” 

“What the fuck Alexander.” Thomas cursed softly, glaring at the man whose only attention was on his laptop screen. “What makes you think I was going to be ok with this?” Ok that came out a bit harsher than Thomas intended. He only came to realize that when Alexander flinched and his posture changed from caustious to nervous.

“Ok I’ll leave then, sorry for bothering you.” Alexander rapidly said, closing his laptop and prepared to leave the room. Thomas brought his hand up, pausing the other man’s movement.

“No, it’s fine you can stay.”

Alexander looked at him in disbelief. “Well it doesn’t sound like you’re ok with it.” He crossed his arms, but made no movement to leave. Thomas sighed, running his hand through his hair. Immediately Alexander’s sharp gaze softened into a slightly concerned one as he gently placed his hand on Thomas’ cheek. “Hey, are you ok?” Soft, quiet, full of concern that it made Thomas’ heart throb. 

He leaned into the touch, sagging slightly and not realizing he was being tugged towards the couch. “Just… stressed. That’s all.” 

“And yet you tell me to take a break sometimes.” He pushed Thomas down on the couch, sitting right next to him. “Rest. Too much stress can make your wrinkles really stand out you know.” 

“Fuck you.” Thomas sluggishly said, but resting sounded good right about now. Thomas closed his eyes, and the last thing he saw was Alexander’s gentle smile. He could have sworn he heard his name.

* * *

They were arguing again. Still arguing even after the meeting was over and the two still had much to say in each other’s faces.

“I can’t believe you!” Alexander exclaimed, stomping into this office, Thomas only a few feet behind him. “I had a perfectly good proposal and you just shut it all down like it was nothing!”

“Well of course I did.” Thomas scoffed, closing the door to save their co-workers and everyone else in the building from their squabbling. “Your proposal was trash and too idealistic! It’s not realistic at all you would bring the company down within a month!”

“Oh! And you know what being realistic is? Stop the presses! Jefferson suddenly knows what’s best!” Thomas growled, prowling his way up to Alexander. It wasn’t even the argument they were having that made Thomas snap, it was his own fucking last name. It didn’t even come to his mind how he pinned the other man against the wall.

“Does it ever kill you to say my name once? You know what it is so at least fucking use it!” He growled, staring down into Alexander’s wide eyes. No words were exchanged, just silence filled the air after the outburst. The fire died out by now, and there was nothing left but the ashes and smoke. 

Thomas sighed, dropping his arms. “You know how much I think about you? Almost every goddamn day. And I can’t help but get under your skin just to get closer to you.” Thomas rambles on like it was a hopeless cause. “And I thought we were actually going to be friends or something. But all I everytime I hear you call me it’s just ‘Jefferson’ and-” Thomas stopped, casting his gaze at to the ground. “It’s like all my efforts are pointless now.” He was tired, just tired of trying anymore. 

Something grabbed his hand, small, soft, Alexander’s. Thomas looked up, seeing Alexander’s guilty expression. “They weren’t.” Soft, quiet, but it filled hope in him. “They weren’t pointless I just,” Alexander bit his lips, furrowing his brows as to think of the right way to phrase things. “It’s just when, I call people by their first names, they can tell how much I trust them and how much I like them. I was just, scared…”

“Scared of me?” Alexander shook his head.

“Scared of you leaving me. If you found out.” Alexander quietly admits. Thomas was holding his breath the entire time, the two were silent, only the ticking of Alexander’s clock filled that silence. Slowly Thomas reached out and gently grabbed Alexander’s chin, forcing the shorter man to look up at him. They stared into each other’s eyes and Thomas can now see the emotions flashing in the other’s eyes. Fear, nervousness, fondness, admiration, love.

“Say my name.” Thomas’ voice comes out low and Alexander gulps. The air got tighter, time felt like it stopped because Thomas couldn’t hear the ticking anymore. No, he tuned everything out, he only focused on Alex. Alexander parted his lips as Thomas held his breath.

“Thomas.” And he breathes. Tension leaves between the two as Thomas was washed over by so much trust and affection from just his name. His name rolled off Alexander’s tongue in a way Thomas found himself addicted to. He cupped his face, leaning in closer to the point where their lips were barely touching.

“Again…”

“Thomas....” Alexander repeated, with a bit more confidence. They leaned into each other, pressing their lips together. 

“Again.” It comes out like a breath as their kiss became more passionate and feverish. Thomas held Alexander closer to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist. Alexander held onto Thomas, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders.

“Thomas.” Another kiss.

“Again.” Another breath.

“Thomas.” Another kiss.

* * *

That day was a blur after their confession. It was something that happened, but no one regretted it. If there was a relationship the two started, no one knew about it or said anything about it. 

Thomas yawned, staring at his phone as he walked to his office. Surprisingly, even after the whole confrontation Alexander and him would still be at each other’s throats. It was like they didn’t change at all.

“Thomas you ass!” Thomas smiled and laughed, turning around to see Alexander stomp up to him with a pout on his face. “You didn’t even hold the elevator door for me I can’t believe you! You saw me too you prick!” He glared up at him, but Thomas could see the love and affection in Alexander’s eyes and in his words regardless. 

Alexander caught onto Thomas’ fond staring that he blushed. “S-Stop looking at me like that you monster.”

“Hmmm. Nah.” Thomas said before leaning in to give Alexander a raspy kiss on the cheek. He felt Alexander smile and heard his giggles. He peppered the other’s cheek with tiny kisses despite his boyfriend’s efforts to push his face away. 

“Thomas!”

Well, there was some change. And Thomas was happy with that.


End file.
